1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of ejecting liquid in a flow passage.
2. Related Art
Various technologies have been proposed in which a plurality of members are bonded to each other to form a flow passage and liquid flowing in the flow passage is ejected from a nozzle. For example, JP-A-2004-223877 discloses a structure in which a plurality of flow passage formation members are bonded to each other with an adhesive to form a flow passage of an ink and the ink in the flow passage is ejected from a nozzle.
In the technology disclosed in JP-A-2004-223877, a silicon-based soft (flexibility) adhesive is used for bonding the plurality of flow passage formation members. However, the soft adhesive generally has a tendency to have high moisture permeability (property of causing moisture to penetrate a substance). Accordingly, there is a problem in that moisture of liquid in a flow passage is evaporated through an adhesive between flow passage formation members. On the other hand, when a hard adhesive having low moisture permeability is used for bonding the respective flow passage formation members, if the flow passage formation member formed of a resin material is deformed (for example, thermally deformed), the adhesive may be separated from the flow passage formation member.